Sarah Smiles
by mazyeyes123
Summary: I'm Sarah Stein. Yes, you must be thinking, "FRANKEN STEIN'S DAUGHTER?" well yeah, I am. I'm Medusa and Franken Steins daughter. My dad doesn't have anything for Medusa, so relax. How do I exist? Well, Medusa basically raped him. And you know what? my author would appreciate if you read this AND reviewed ;3 HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Ch.7 up Check poll for SarahXDorico!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1: Intro

I'm Sarah Stein. Yes, you must be thinking, "FRANKEN STEIN'S DAUGHTER!?" well yeah, I am. I'm Medusa and Franken Steins daughter. My dad doesn't have anything for Medusa, so relax. How do I exist? Well, Medusa basically raped him. So here I am in the DWMA listening to my father's lectures and writing down little nothings on my paper when I felt something hard and metal-like hit my head," Ow," I moved back covering my head staring at the pair of plies that laid on my desk, "Sarah, are you even paying attention?" he asked me, I just looked the other way and pouted, he sighed at my silliness and pinched the bridge of his nose "I guess not."

He rolled towards the board and pointed to the picture , "where is the spot in the chest of a goblin that you must hit in order to kill it?" his glasses quickly flickered, I mumbled the answer under my breath, " two millimeters from the heart… that's where the brain is," he smiled softly ,"good". Turning back to the board I quickly started writing notes to Victoria. Victoria was the daughter of Maka Albarn (Now Mrs. Evans) and Soul "Eater" Evans.

She is a pretty one, all the guys-And even some girls- are crazy about her, and she doesn't do anything! No makeup, no jewelry, no perfume, hell she doesn't even do her hair, I just don't understand! Anyways, I wrote a quick letter to my blonde haired friend and weapon and passed it to her quickly before my dad caught us, but of course, you know him… ," Sarah and Victoria", hand it over," I still can't understand how he does that! He wasn't even looking at us, I swear, "But papa!" "Its professor stein", I pouted childishly," give it here" he held out his hand expecting me to give it to him. I didn't and couldn't!

I shook my head furiously, and pouted," No", his glasses flickered angrily, as he said my name with a long and deep tone, "Sarah!" Holy flying baby shit, I hate it when he does that!

"Whyyiieeee?" I whined," It's not like we're not paying attention", I huffed out shoving the note in my pocket. He got up from his chairs and started walking up the steps slowly, one by one. "It's not Victoria I'm worrying about, I know she's paying attention. It's just you", I widened my eyes," Wha- me?!" "Yes, you! You're the lowest conduct grade in class", "yes but I have the highest grade in the glass!" I said sticking my tongue out at him, he scoffed and charged after the note in my pocket ," NO" I snatched the note and stuck it in my bra ," Muahaha! Now you can't get it!" I stuck my tongue out at him, he gave me a look that said 'Ass whooping ' all over it," Just wait till you get home", he whispered to me, Pfft yeah please, "Kay daddy, I love juu!" I yelled sending air kisses to him," Kiss ass" whispered Victoria," What if he really kicks your ass?" I scoffed and brushed my shoulder like if something was there," I'll just sit on his lap and give him the puppy dog look", we both giggled and went back to focusing on class.

At home, after school

I came home after school and plopped myself on the couch," I'M SO TIERREDD!" I yelled lazily to nothing. My stomach growled louder than my own thoughts, I lifted my shirt up and squeezed my stomach together," Are you hungry? Yes you're hungry, hungry hungry hippo!" I started to sing," What. Are. You. Doing?" I looked to see my dad standing in the door way with a raised eye brow, I started to giggle hysterically and I snapped my head back," Daddy, hehehe~" my giggles turned into laughs," let me guess you're hungry?" I nodded still laughing my ass off. Pop new that if I was food deprived for more than 4 hours I start to go a little crazy, not madness crazy, but crazy enough.

"How about AL's Burger Joint?" he raised an eyebrow in suggestion, and I just nodded my head quickly and then asked," What happened to my ass whooping?" My dad tilted his head to the side "I never said ass whooping, I said wait till we get home", he grinned yanking me towards the door," let's go".

At AL's Burger Joint…

I slugged over the table in Al's Burger Joint clutching my stomach in pain, "Sooooo hungryieeee!" I screeched. My dad's glasses flickered as he looked towards me, "just calm down the food should be here any minute," he stared at the menu before looking up at me (Who was banging her head on the table) "Hey what was so important in that note that you didn't want me to read?" I snapped my head up flashing my greenish gray eyes at him angrily," Give it a rest will ya?" "Woah woah woah are you on your period?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee that just magically appeared. I growled at him, Y'know it can't ALWAYS be my period!" he looked around the restaurant and so did I to see that everyone was staring at us.

"My bad hehehe" I slouched back into my seat feeling very embarrassed. Grhrhrhgah," My tummy…" I whined. I looked to the side to see little kid eating a waffle. Mmmm I want that waffle.

"I'll be right back", my dad said pulling his body from the booth and heading outside to, I guess, smoke a cigarette. Jackpot, now that he's gone I can cause mischief: 3 the kid's parents were looking to the other way talking to someone on the other table. I snaked my arm around the kid and snatched his waffle and started to nibble on it happily. "WHERES MY WAFFLE?! AHH" the child started to cry. I froze as I heard the kid's mother yell at me," HEY, THAT'S MY CHILDS!" shit.

My dad walked in and I ran to him throwing the waffle at him, "RUN!" "Wha-"he stood there confused as I ran out throwing myself in the car and buckling my seat belt. He looked back to see angry parents accompanied by an angry child, he sighed and held up the waffle," she did?" the family nodded; he pinched the bridge of his nose and pulled out his wallet," how much?"

After my dad settled the whole ordeal he got in the car and stared at me," aren't you going to yell at me?" I asked, he just looked at me with a hard look and turned the car on," later" he said monotonously. I sunk into my seat and just stared out the window until we got home.

When we got home my dad turned off the car and didn't bother to look at me or even wait for me to get off, he just rushed inside the house and into the lab to most likely dissect something. I walked shamefully to my room hearing my father's dissecting grunts of disappointment (or at least I hope it's dissecting grunts of disappointment) I plopped my short little body onto the bed and sighed, the man must probably hate my guts now, I let my bipolar-self kick in and I started to cry. I hate it, I hate the fact that I'm always disappointing him, that I'm always embarrassing him.

I tried so hard to keep my sobs hidden low but failed horribly as he came into my room and stared at me crying in my hands," hey, is everything alright?" he came up to me draping an arm around my shoulder, I couldn't help myself, I buried my face into his stitched up shirt and cried for a good 10 minutes while whispering little 'sorries' to him. "I'm sorry dad I really am….."

I cried all night until 5:30 in the morning and I, in all honesty, forgot why I was crying. I'm nuts, I finally dozed off from emotional exhaustion and right as my dream smacked me in the face so did my dog. I did a 'seizure-like' move and fell off the bed "T-Tyko!" I yelled pulling my dog's furry little face away from mine. Tyko was my own little personal alarm clock. Every morning, at exactly 6:00 Tyko would race to my room and lick the crap out of my face until I woke up.

A/N: HERRO! Well that's chapter 1 of my Sarah Stein story ( Lol alliteration) I hope you guys liked it. I know it started off a bit slow but that's because I want you to get a better taste of her personality and her life. ANY WHORE, I just realized writing this was probably a grand waste of time because more than half of the people that read fanfictions on this website skip the Authors Notes ( I am guilty of doing it) but whatever, I hope you liked it :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: The Big Bang

I pushed him away from me and groaned aloud to the morning hoping the time would just magically go back 10 hours so I can sleep some more. I closed my eyes and I heard Tyko's gihugic paws stomp on the floor and after me.

," No Tyko…." I said wearily, he tucked his tail in between his legs and curled up in front of me. I couldn't help but smile at this little (well big) stitched up dog that lay beside me. He was a good friend in fact my BEST friend. He understands everything I tell him and doesn't give me any lip about it. Literally *Badum ptss*

Tyko licked my hands until his ears perched up from hearing a knock on the door, "Sarah". It was my dad, I didn't want to get up from bed I was sooo tired. Too tired to walk, too tired to care, too tired for life….

He walked into my room whilst looking at me with a face of worry. Well… worry for my dad, he wasn't much of an expressiony person, but I could tell how he feels and such.

"I'm not going to school today", he raised an eyebrow at me and said with a sarcastic tone," Oh really?" Really dad, Grow up ," I'm serious, I'm really tired, I only slept like half an hour and-" He silenced me with his finger, that God forsaken finger that I HATE with the passion of seven hundred suns. And yes, I say seven hundred, because anything lower than six hundred and ninety nine is too little and anything over seven hundred and one is too much.

" don't worry about it, I know", he walked up to me placing his hand on my head and ruffling my hair playfully ," Hey, I'm sorry for making you feel bad" I looked at him with wide eyes ," How the hell do you know that? Are you a superhero?" I asked crossing my arms and pouting," If so, why don't I have super powers?" He pinched the bridge of his nose while sighing. He pushed his glasses up and smiled," Let's call it fathers intuition", he turned the screw on his head three times and turned around heading for the door before I stopped him with my abrupt question ," what's on your mind?" he looked back at me with a confused face and I just let my eyes wander to the floor ," Well… because usually when you turn the screw it means that you're trying to get your thoughts in there something wrong?" I looked up blinking rapidly at him.

He sighed again (I just noticed he sighs A LOT) he put his hands on my shoulder ," Don't worry about it", and with that he left the room leaving me confused as eff, as always. "But really, I wonder what goes on in that man's head… I really do," I said aloud to myself. I felt another blow on the head and was knocked out of my thoughts,"W-what? TYKO!" I yelled at Tyko who head butt me playfully,"…Asshole", I mumbled glaring at the oversized pup, he growled a bit in response and I couldn't help but laugh ," You're so cute", I hugged him and giggled as he licked me happily.

Welp, I stayed home all day sleeping and stuffing my face like the little fatty I am. I rolled over on my bed and onto Tyko, who too was sleeping and eating all day with me, and he groaned inwardly as his chocolate eyes trailed up looking at me sleepily, I groaned in response. My dad walked in the room," Hey, have you really been eating and sleeping all day?!" I turned my head to the side slowly," How'd you know I was eating? I'm really starting to think this 'fathers intuition' thing is a lie. I'm starting to believe you have abilities you're not telling me about" he looked at me with the '-_- 'face and held up a bag FULL of the wrappers, container's, and boxes from all the food Tyko and I have been consuming in the past ten hours," Pfft that's not so much, I don't know why you're stressing", He pulled another SIX of them," Holy Fu- I mean cow!" I looked at my stomach and saw a mountain of fatness; I groaned rolling off the bed.

"That's it, starting tomorrow you're going on a diet", he threw the bags out the door, turned around and pointed to Tyko, "You too", Tyko's head and ears perched up when he said that and he gave a tiny microscopic whimper in response. I giggled a little at their silliness before grabbing Tyko and pulling him out the door with me. I suddenly felt the urge to go out and explore death city, I headed downstairs and just as I was about to walk out the door, "Where are you going?" My dad stopped me while looking at his computer. I went back a few steps," I'm going with Tyko and we're going to cause trouble" he waved me off," Just be careful wherever you're going. And also, don't cause too much trouble", he warned me, I gave him a tiny smile and said," No promises", and with that me and Tyko were off.

Me and Tyko ran around the whole city getting kicks at pranking people and literally getting kicked FOR pranking people ," What a night eh Tyko?" he 'woofed' me and started to sniff around ," EW Tyko! If you're gonna do 'business' do it in the bushes not in front of me!" he frowned (yes he frowns) and hopped away in to the bushes and I waited for about fifteen minutes. This dog has some bowels, I thought," Tyko, you okay?" I called out to him. No reply, "Tyko!" I waited and still no answer.

"This damn dog", I got up and went behind a bush to see him out cold," TYKO!" I lunged to grab him when I noticed that he had four giant holes in his back. I gasped when I felt two slithery, scaly (?) things slide up my legs.

By the way, I forgot to mention I am HIGHLY scared of snakes. Ironic eh?

I tried to scream but it seemed that they came out silent as no one came to the rescue," what's wrong dearie? Afraid of a little bit of leather", I hear a sinister hiss behind me. I snapped my head back to see the one and only," Medusa", I growled at her still frozen stiff from the fear of those cursed snakes that are chaining me to the ground ," why, is that any tone to address your mother?" she scoffed.

"You're not my mother! You're a monster!" I said. She smirked devilishly and I winced in annoyance… okay not annoyance, but fear as she started to play with my hair," Ahhhh, you have your father's gorgeous silver hair". I scrunched my face in disgust as she started to caress my face," and you have his beautiful complexion" she purred into my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.

"What do ya want with me?!" I snapped at her. She circled me and then yanked my hair," oh, it's not you that I want. It's your father I'm after, and I'll get to him through you" I widened my eyes in horror for a millisecond and then growled at her," You crazy obsessive whore!" she smacked me and I fell to the ground. Oh no she didn't.

I'm Sarah Stein; I don't let anyone knock me down like that… I got up from the ground and went in to punch her but she dodged me and started to laugh," Silly child, you can't stand up against me!" she started to laugh harder. I smirked at this and disappeared suddenly startling her," what!?" she looked around surprised," here I am", she turned around and gasped as I kicked her chin up sending her flying back. "Damn" this lady has a hard chin. I limped a little as the impact of her face mad my foot ache. I got to work out more, I thought to myself.

She got up from the ground and growled at me," You little shit!", I smirked evilly and said to her ," you forget medusa I'm half witch, I've had to have gotten something from you," which is true, I was born with some of her power. It wasn't so strong, but it was enough to help me out when I didn't have Victoria to support me.

She scoffed," I don't have time for you. At this rate my powers are still a bit too weak but until then, I'm watching you Stein", she glared at me and I just crossed my arms, still smiling. "What are you still smiling abou-"she was cut off by a black sword coming towards her, She jumped back dodging it and looked shocked.

"Are you alright,(pronounced Sa-Hair) Sar?" said a man in his early twenties with pink hair ," Chrona!" I yelled happily hopping towards him. Of course you guys might already know he's my older half-brother. "Kick her ass Chrona", I said punching him in the arm. He nodded smiling and went after her but she was a little faster and she disappeared," Damn" I whispered.

" Are you okay?" he said placing his arm around my shoulders ," Yeah" I looked down to Tyko who was on the ground unconscious and I started to tear up a bit ," But I don't think he is" he grabbed the sleeve of his shirt/dress thingy and for comfort. He moved away from me picking up Tyko and turning to me ," C'mon, we have to get him to your father", I nodded in response and followed him to my father's house; I hope Tyko would be alright cause if not… I don't know what I'll do without him.

At the Lab

We reached my place and I rushed to the door banging on it like a maniac, "Dad open up!" he opened the door with a tired yet angry expression," Damn Sarah, stop knocking on the door like you're the damn police! I almost had a heart attack" I pushed through him and inside," Well, you're gonna after I tell you what just happened, but after you help Tyko!" we rushed him to the lab and my dad quickly started his little session with him. I waited anxiously in the living room under Chrona's arm ," He's gonna be okay, Sarah", I ignored his statement but appreciated it, I knew he wanted me to be happy and he looks out for me, But Tyko he's always been there ever since I was a baby.

I still remember the story: I was about 4 months old at that time and Tyko was about 6 weeks old when my father found him in the street. He was injured very badly and my father was surprised he was still alive. The flesh on his neck was torn off, his ear and leg hung of by a meaty piece of skin, he was very mal nourished; his bones were dislocated and if not broken. The poor thing, so my dad took him home and fixed him up; he had stitches all over his body and it stayed as a trade mark, a reminder for him from that day. And the day that I saw him, my dad said that I would throw a fit if he took him away, LOL , it's something I'd do, and we were inseparable.

Whatever, he came out of his lab with a smile on his face and I knew he was going to be okay," He's going to be fine. Just a bit weak and shaky the next few weeks," he pointed towards the door with clamps and started to explain ," the venom from those snakes shot his nerves and it attacked his blood cells, those cells turned malicious and started to feed on his bones. But luckily I was able to drain most of the venom out and gave him a special vaccine I made." I smiled and sighed in relief," thank God", "you should actually thank me", my dad smiled. "Oh stop being such a martyr" I threw my Edgar Allen Poe book at him; a really big book by the way.

A/N: LOL! Oh stein…tsk tsk tsk, OH btdubs Sarah loves to read, hence the Edgar Allen Poe Book, she is also Christian, she doesn't believe in death (even though she does now he's real and alive but oh well, I contradict EVERYTHINGASDFGHJKL) hope you guys liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3:

I eventually told my dad what had happened in Death City and I was right, as always he had a mini heart attack ," and I thought I was crazy", my father muttered to himself, I started to laugh ,"who's not to say we ALL aren't crazy?" I snorted hugging my gut as I began to laugh harder. Yes, we're ALL crazy. My dad has a super huge obsession with dissecting creatures and experimenting and what not, and he also suffers from madness; but REALLY badly. My mother is a crazy obsessive whore who is just naturally mad all around and that would even stoop as low as using her OWN children for her dirty little experiments. Chrona, suffers from madness as well but he's a little wall flower. And then there's me, I… don't know what I am I suffer from SEVERE case of madness. Believe it or not it's worse than my fathers, I can control it to an extent, but it takes an intense amount of will power.

**"Dad, do… you think I can see Tyko?" I said squeamishly, he raised an eyebrow at me," Why are you being so squeamish?" I furrowed my eyebrows, and shifted in my seat pouting," Why do ya want to know?" he looked down cleaning his clamps," Because I'm your father and I believe I have the right to know", I smirked ," well if you MUST now, I'm thinking about the lady who raped you," he gave me a stern look before saying ," I was drugged", I rolled my eyes looking the other way ," potato, potado, tomato, tomado same difference. You we're out cold, it's still considered rape". He squinted his eyes at me before saying," Cheeky", I smiled childishly and pointed to myself," That's what they call me!" (Anyone remember that show?)**

I walked into Tyko's room to see him lying on the table with a light blue cloth over him ," Hey buddy", I whispered walking over to him. I kneeled down next him petting his snout and smiling and when I thought to myself, I'm glad he's okay. I noticed him shivering, so I got up and grabbed a longer bed sheet from the closet, I walked up to him he started growling at me , maybe he's seeing things from the vaccine? Whatever it was I ignored it. I pulled the blanket that he wore on his back slightly before he growled even louder and started to show his teeth, I backed away slowly, "T-Tyko? What's wrong with you?" I asked with a worried look on my face. He has NEVER acted like that with me; ever.

He started to whimper and pulled his head up slowly and, with his snout, pointed to his back. Me, being the dense person I was, I thought that his bites were aching so when I tried to remove the blanket again he barked at me.

This damn dog has gone nuts! I thought, but then I realized it wasn't out of aggression that he was growling at me, it was the blanket. Yes the blanket, you must be thinking 'the blanket?' well yeah, because that was the same blue little blanket that I used to wrap him up in when I was a baby because I thought he was always cold, oh silly me.

I smiled at that memory and I pet him on his head," you're a good boy Tyko", he moved his tail slightly to indicate his happiness since he was very weak. I wrapped my arms under him and lifted him up.

"boy… you're… heavy", I knocked the door open and started to head up to room," Hey do you need hel-" asked my dad before Tyko growled ," that answer your question?" I said sarcastically trudging up the stairs. I got him into my room then into the bed, I tucked him in before getting myself inside next to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled close into him," you're my best bud, you know that?" he waged his tail and gave a tiny whimper before closing his eyes and drifting into dreamland, "goodnight tyke".

**A/N: Hey there! I would like to thank those of you who read, or are reading, this story. Ummmm I'm going to propose a deal to you guys. I already have Ch. 4 all ready to be presented for your eyes, if I get (I'm going to be nice) 3 reviews on this chapter and 2 on the last chapter, I will instantly and immediately! Post it, because it's kinda ridicule that I have 168 views and only 2 reviews. AND, you're also timed. You guys have until midnight (If I remember to check by that time) and right now in Florida it is 8:15. So good luck :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**A/N: Okay, so I was being nice and I posted this chapter. BUT, keep in mind that you're not going to get chapter 5 for another 2 or 3 weeks. If I have time, and I get lucky, I'll post it sooner; just don't get your hopes up. So anyways, I hope you like this chapter there's an A/N at the end.**

I woke up to see a pair of golden eyes looking straight at me from the ceiling. I opened my mouth to let out a scream but before that could happen I felt scales along my neck squeezing me and shutting my wind pipe. I looked to the side with my peripheral vision and Tyko wasn't Tyko but he, or it, was a mold of him made by snake skin. I started to shake, my body went numb and I when I looked back up I saw 2 fingers went and gauged my eyes out.

I was screaming to the top of my lungs and then felt two hands on my shoulders, "Sarah, Sarah! Wake up!" I snapped out of it and saw my dad with a worried expression on his face," It was just a dream calm down", I sighed and looked down. Staring into nothing I soon felt tears threaten to fall out of my eyes," I-it was so real!" I hugged his waist and cried into his shirt. He shushed me and tried to calm me down. We know from that moment forward that life wasn't going to be so easy… and there would be a lot of running away to do.

That morning

Well, I didn't go to school that day either and neither did my dad. Instead, we had a meeting with the great weapons, meisters and the one and only death, about what had happened the following night.

Of course you'd know who those people were:

Maka

Marie

My father

Sid

Maka's mother (who I forgot the name of, but I'll get to it)

Soul

Spirit

Yumi

And all those other people I don't feel like naming.

"Alrighty people settle down", said lord death with his large square hands hushing everyone down. "Now, this is a serious matter. Medusa has escaped and is now causing trouble to death city and to our friends here Dr. Franken Stein and Sarah Stein", he pointed towards us with his usual cheery tone. "and it is up to us to help them and the rest of Death City". He said sounding more serious; I slouched in my seat trying to be least visible. As you know, or could already tell, I don't like to be center of attention… okay, not THAT much but still.

During the meeting, everyone got to talk and share their feeling with the matter at hand. It was honestly kinda awkward having everyone point at us and talk about us for an hour and 45 minutes, but it's not like we didn't know anyone there, we did, but still….

After we left the meeting my dad and I headed to the car. I jumped in the front seat and plugged in my headphones turning the music up, blasting my eardrums to Bjork.

" I MISS YOU~ ~ BUT I HAVEN'T MET YOU YET~ YOU ARE GORGEOUS! ~ BUT I HAVEN'T MET YOU YET~!" I started to sing aloud, "Sarah quiet down", my dad attempted to say to me but I didn't hear him, my dad's vain popped out of his head in frustration ,"SARAH!" "I-I-I I MISS YOU~~ OW~!" I got even louder.

My dad braked instantly…

And my head went straight for the dashboard.

DADUMP! *Crash noise*

"HOLY HELL"

I yelled rubbing my forehead in pain," can you listen?" my dad raised an eyebrow. I pouted, and crossed my arms," No", my dad sighed. He looked out the window seeing 3 trucks on top of each other and a small buggy stuck in a gas station and turned back to me," well fine then, just sit down QUIETLY with your forehead bump," he started the car and drove away.

When we got home, Tyko was laying by the door waiting for us. We walked in and he wagged his tail happily and handed my father the mail with his slobber all over it.

"Egh, thanks Tyko", my dad said furrowing his eyebrows. He made a small 'boof' before slugging his self away. I ran my fat ass all the way to the fridge and opened it to see what was there. I stuck my head in the fridge and as quickly as it was in, it went out. My dad yanked my hair back and slammed the fridge shut. I started to scream and whine and then I grabbed the fridge, holding on to it for dear life, "MY HAIR! ABUSE! ABUSE! SOMEONE CALL D.C.F!" my dad let go and took a cigarette out of his pocket and put it in his mouth before lighting it.

"I didn't forget the diet" He said in his usual 'cool' way. I perched my head up and turned to look at him with furrowed eyebrows, and asked him in my ghetto voice" Wha da hell? You still remember that that? That was like 3 chapters ago!" he raised an eyebrow at me and then poked me in the forehead," Why are you talking like a black girl?" Ugh! He's so annoying.

I squinted my eyes at him and then began to state," I bet you were one of those kids who always asked why. Am I right? Or am I right?" he rolled his eyes," don't start Sarah" and he stormed off leaving me baffled in the kitchen while he walked into his hermit cave. He's been doing that A LOT lately and it pisses me off. I sighed and muttered to myself," That guy seriously needs to get laid."

**A/N: So yeah, again thanks for those who review and view. There will, and shall, be more soon but like I said at the beginning, don't get your hopes high, because Mazy is a busy gal :3 Also, I'm doing a Q & A later on today on my RP account on Facebook, I RP as Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler. When you add me send me a message that you will be for the Q&A .**

**I will have my Email posted on my profile and the as well as the dates and times for the next upcoming Q &A. Ask me anything you want, but I won't answer spoiler questions for stories (Pssst, I love random questions). PEACE~**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5: it's time for Africa!

A/N: Be aware there is some mindless crack (not the drug type) and boobs and periods. There are also a few new characters mentioned here that will play a big role later on. Sorry if it's a small chapter I don't have much time to write big chapters and I got impatient. Enjoi; 3

Well, I'm currently in Africa doing some training. It's a class trip that we decided on, considering that Africa has a lot of open space to kill and I need at the training I could get.

"Alright class, today we will be practicing soul resonance", my father announced. He pushed his glasses up while grabbing the attendance papers. Attendance has changed from back then. Now, they check by partners. For example,

Partners |Sarah Stein Victoria Evans| 100/100

So he read the first name that he read and his eyes landed upon "Vanessa Lavern and Dorico Williams" he called aloud, they went up first.

It took a while before he reached us. Me and Victoria we're whispering little nonsense and laughing at some of the African ladies' saggy boobs when my dad called out "Sarah Stein and Victoria Evans", we both gulped and walked slowly towards my father. "Okay, this can be difficult, but I want you two to push past everything. Let your mind flow and feel your very ounce and being expanded", he whispered to us. Victoria and I looked at each other and nodded our heads in agreement, we closed our eyes

"soul resonance!" we yelled out. For that moment our thoughts connected and our souls began to resonate. "Good now, be calm. Whatever happens keep your guard up", he yelled out to us.

I had this sudden rush of adrenaline run through my veins, everything was going so fast I was starting to get dizzy. I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at us in awe. I looked at Victoria who was in my hands and smiled, when I looked up I saw my father with Spirit in his hands charging after us. I got in my defensive stance and quickly blocked his blade from coming at me. I used a bit of my powers to block him seeing as he came at me with full force and I jumped back getting a little farther from him.

"Oh and by the way Sarah, you're not allowed to use your powers", Crap. I clenched my teeth together and tightened my grip on Victoria. I leaned back throwing Victoria's blade into the ground and dragged it running to my father in full force. "Aaaaaghhhh Witch Hunter!" I attempted that move for the first time in weeks, my father and I (as well as everyone else) was very shocked by this, but I still kept going. As I was about to hit my father I slipped and fell on a banana peel and accidently grazed my dad on the shoulder with Victoria and everything else exploded.

I can tell you this, I hit a village and there were a lot of running and screaming boobs.

"Dammit! Where the hell did that shit come from!" I yelled. You know that Sarah is pissed. A monkey all of a sudden popped out and took the banana peel. "Is this Ouran?" he said in his chimpy voice. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed,"no….this is… SOUL EATER!" I yelled with my head getting big and everything else turning dramatically small. "o-oh –k wrong a-anime" and he left.

"UGH! THAT STUPID MONKEY, I WAS DOING GREAT! DAD!" I started whining and crying to him.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I DON'T KNOW!? I THOUGHT SCREAMING OUT TO YOU IN A TIME LIKE THIS WOULD MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER"

"Everything better by screaming at me?"

"YES!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He got up from the ground and spoke out to the rest of the students "Alright, class dismissed. I need you guys to help me fix up that village" Everyone 'awwwwd' and started heading there way. Hell no I'm not doing that, I'm going to end my day and nap.

"Dad…" he turned back to me. I laid myself flat on the floor like a star," I have cramps… can I go nap" I closed my eyes and waited for an answer "out of all the times NOW is when you get your period?" I furrowed my eyebrows and sat up quickly giving him that 'who the fuck do you think I am?' stare "I'm sorry, let me have a conference with Mother Nature and tell her that I'm too busy to bleed through my v-"" Fine, fine just go" my flicked his wrist shooing me the other way.

Heh it works every time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I've posted, shit happens. I know the last chapter wasn't that funny so I'll try to ask my wit to make this one extra funnier? Sure why not. You Only Live Once! I hate saying YOLO so I just say the full thing :D Enjoi.

I was woken up from my nap by an epiphany of screams and laughs escalating from my tent. Let me tell you something, in my class you have the: priss bitches, you have the nerds; you have the jocks asdfghjkl it's like a regular high school. And my FATHER! Knows just how much I can't STAND prissy bitches, so he decides to put me in the same tents as them JUST to screw around with me, seriously I should've called DcF -_-….

When I heard Satan's laughing (for stupid people, the prissy girls) my eyes flew open; Angry and bloodshot and you swear you could've heard a snap coming from my eye lids. I got up with a rage face and walked up to them with my pillow in my hand. Breathing hard with smoke being pushed out of my ears I asked in a shaky voice while grinding my teeth shut together, "Can you guys please, shut thhhh- Up, please!" I added a growl to that. One girl Sarah Yoh ( I know, it's a curse to have the same name as her and you'll see) she chuckled and puts her porno prissy slut face on and snorted ," heh um why don't you go dig your little doggy hole and sleep in there", ass. I felt a vain pop out of my head but tried to remain cool," Well if I had the choice to dig a 'doggy hole' and sleep in it, do you think we'd be having this conversation right now?!" I retorted, she scoffed and looked the other way. This bitch really is pushing my buttons.

"Why don't you go sleep with your daddy and mommy?" said one of her followers. I smirked evilly at that. You see I have a tendency to make people feel like crap by giving little stories of my life; I even sometimes make it up just so they could bow at my feet. I mean damn, I really am medusa's daughter.

"Well, for starters my mom is a psychotic witch that almost killed me the other day, and when I was a child by slicing my wrist and trying to make me bleed to death, my father never has any time for me", Sarah looked a bit moved but not entirely.

"And you know what else? I didn't buy the new Cocoa Channel perfume #45" when I said that, EVERY SINGLE ONE of them gasped and screamed and fainted.

Sarah grabbed my hand with a sympathetic look on her face "Don't worry hun, I'm so sorry. We won't bother you", I looked at her with wide eyes. I can't believe that worked, I thought to myself.

They ran out of the tent as I stood there in awe. "That didn't just happen…" I scratched my head still confused, then I shrugged it off and hopped into bed; snuggling in the warm and cozy cot until some annoying little creature jumped on me. "SARAH!HI!" I fished my way out of her grasp," Damnit Vanessa!" Yes, Vanessa Lavern the tiniest, fragile looking monster and only person that has the audacity to disturb me from my slumber.

"Where you sleeping?" she asked in her little innocent voice. Her little green eyes getting sad and worried and it looked like she was about to let out some tears. "KIND- of…" I started to yell but then calmed down when she started to cry like a child ," WAAAAAAAHHHHH I'M SORRY SARAAAAAHHH" One thing I forgot to mention was that she is EXTREMELY sensitive…. And dense.

"No no no no no, it's okay, I wasn't asleep… yet." She stopped her whining and looked at me with her puppy dog look "R-really?" she sniffled "really" I reassured her. She formed an ear to ear smile and then attacked me with one of her Captain America hugs. "YAY!" she lifted me off the ground and twirled me around the tent. She is 4'11 and has the strength of a mutant moose. "I-I can't b-brea…the…*pants* Let…*chokes* go…" she let me down and I coughed all over the place.

"Vanessa, leave Sarah alone." From the opening of the tent stood Dorico, Vanessa's partner, looking all cool with his 'loner' face and his shaggy black hair covering his dark aqua eyes. "Oh, sorry Dorico I was just saying hi to Sarah. I saw the other Sarah and her minions walked out of the tent so I decided to say hi" she smiled. Dorico sighed and beckoned her to him "Honestly, do you want to embarrass your own cousin? Obviously Sarah wanted to be alone and she was sleeping. Or at least trying to" My head perched up when I heard that "Cousin?" I asked.

Dorico turned to me and flipped his hair before he started to talk (of course -_-) "Yeah, our moms are twins. Didn't you know that?" I looked at him dumbfounded "You mean Patty and Lizzy are twins?!" Dorico, even Vanessa, sighed and then face palmed," They only have the same last name" Dorico scoffed. I blinked air headed like and then spoke up," I thought that was a coincidence. Like, Soul Evans and Chester Evans- wait, they are not related are they?" I asked, they both face palmed again and gave me the "-_-"face. "Yes, they are… Chester is the son of Soul and Maka. And the fact that Victoria is your best friend and you don't even know her brother is pretty sad" spoke out Vanessa.

Boy didn't I feel stupid. I quickly tried to change the subject and tried to avoid eye contact with them, but failed. "Uh… Who the hell names their son 'Chester'? Like I could've named my couch Chester and it wouldn't be so stupid, but your son Chester? I don't understand!" I said waving my hands in the air like a crazy person. Dorico chuckled, "It'd be stupid even if you didn't name the couch Chester because who the hell names a couch" I squinted my eyes at him then started rubbing my chin, "touché…."

A/N: Aaaaand that is the end of chapter…. 6? Yes, 6. Okay good I hoped you guys liked it and it was a short chapter and I'm sorry it has taken me such a long ass time to update, but here it is! And Laila Carr, yes she is Chrona's half-sister. Remember review, follow, favorite or whatever if you like my story :) and don't forget the Q&A on my profile, it show the dates and how to do it so :3


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

**A/N: Hey you guys :D. I got this Facebook from another fanfiction I read. I did the first part of the story as if they are on Facebook. Sorry if this chapter is a little short hehe didn't want to keep ya waiting :)**

Sarah stein posted on Franken Steins wall.

**Sarah Stein Franken Stein**: "Daaaaddddeehh, I'm hungryyyyyy!"

Comments:

Franken Stein: You're in the kitchen already. Make yourself food.

Sarah Stein: Abuse.

Franken Stein: Stop that. There's enough food for you to eat. Cook a steak.

Sarah Stein: uhhhhhh, it's too much work.

Franken Stein: oh well.

Sarah Stein: Abuse…

Franken Stein: I'm really gonna get in trouble because of you one day and then what are you going to do?

Sarah Stein: I will live in a homeless shelter, where they give me food!

Spirit Albarn: you two are just…. I don't even know.

Franken Stein: this conversations between my daughter and I. Go away.

Maka Evans Albarn: Sarah Stein Actually Sarah, you wouldn't be taken to a homeless shelter. You would be taken to a foster home.

Sarah Stein: Shhh! Let me dream! D:

*Franken Stein is now offline*

Sarah Stein posted on Franken Steins wall.

**Sarah Stein Franken Stein**: "What!? Noooo! Come back online and give me food!"

Maka Evans and 3 others like this.

Vanessa Lavern posted on Dorico Williams' wall.

**Vanessa Lavern Dorico Williams**: "Hi Dorico! Um, do ya wanna go to Shugs today? Let me know!"

Dorico Williams likes this.

Comments:

Dorico Williams: Sure…

Sarah Stein: Ooh, can I go with you guys! I'm starving and my dad's ignoring my feeding calls.

Vanessa Lavern: Lol, sure^^, but you have to pay for yourself.

Sarah Stein: No Problem :D

Well, as you guys could already tell I'm back from Africa, so I decided to accompany Vanessa and Dorico to Shugs Shack, It's a cheap burger joint that sells AMAZING burgers.

I was getting ready to leave changing my pants and shirt when I heard the sound of scratching paws on my door "Come in!" I yelled out, only to get a low growl as a response," Oh, right. You don't have hands" I walked to the door to see my sick little Tyko with his little ears down staring at me. He was sooo cute! I couldn't help but stop kneel down and give him my gentlest monster hug," AWWWWW YOU'RE SOOOOO CUTE!" Tyko gave a little whimper and I pulled back. I smiled at him and he started wagging his tail. He rolled over on his stomach, I giggled, "You know, you look like one of those animals on those animal abuse commercials", I started rubbing his belly softly until he slowly began fading to sleep, "good boy, you're a good boy…." I smiled.

"Hey Sar- Whoa!" Dorico came in and stopped in his tracks; eyes wide when he saw me shirtless (Yes, I'm in a bra)

"Gah! Get out of here!" I threw my shoe at him and it hit him in the head. "PERVERT" I yelled. Grabbing Tyko to cover me I yelled "WHAT DO YA WANT!" I pouted. Our faces were red as tomatoes. He turned around quickly "I-I just came to pick you up…" he ran out of the room and I sat there fumed. I growled in frustration "Gah! He makes me feel like an asshole…" 'Don't be so harsh, he just came to pick you up' said that annoying voice in my head. Whatever…

I brushed of those thoughts, finished getting dressed and then headed downstairs to meet Dorico sitting on my couch. I startled him and he jumped, "Tch", he pouted and looked the other way crossing his arms. I sighed, "Oh stap, It's about time you see some boobies anyway" I muttered. I giggled when I saw that little blush creep up on his cheeks. Damn, he is adorable.

**A/N: HEYA! So again, I'm sorry for taking soooooo long, and I get longer every time. I will continue to get longer especially with the next chapter, BUT I need your guys' help. I kind of ship Dorico and Sarah, but I'm going to put up a poll to vote because that will give me my idea for my next chapter. Zenjoi :3**


End file.
